Like a Lady
by Hermione is a hottie
Summary: No one could accuse him of being a coward he was Harry fricken’ Potter after all. But where he lacked cowardice, he apparently had an abundance of stupidity – what other explanation was there? Recently updated to fix a few errors and clarify the endi


A/N – I don't own Harry Potter. Not following the epilogue here. I'd apologize but then I'd have to mean it. The title has _nothing_ to do with the story.

I've recently updated the story since there was quite a bit of confusion regarding the ending. Enjoy.

-Like a Lady-

No one could accuse him of being a coward; he was Harry fricken' Potter after all. But where he lacked cowardice, he apparently had an abundance of stupidity – what other explanation was there for his actions?

He knew he couldn't blame his hormones. He wasn't a horny sixteen year old anymore, but in fact a very healthy twenty one year old. And yes, as a healthy twenty one year old he may get certain…urges, but he had better control than this!

At least he thought he did.

He was hesitant to blame his lack of control for his current situation. There was no denying that the woman pressed against him was beautiful or the way she kept digging her fingers into his back was hot.

He briefly wondered why no warning bells were going off in his head or why the sounds of party beyond the wall were more arousing than alarming. He quickly found it was hard to hold onto any type of thought when she ran her tongue across his bottom lip before dragging it into her mouth and abusing it in what he considered the most delicious sort of way. She pulled him into a kiss that just about blew his mind. Not about to let her do all the work, Harry pressed her against the far wall of the closet they were hiding in, burying his hand in strands of curly brown hair as he deepened the kiss.

He found it surprisingly easy to lose himself in this; in her.

Almost of their own accord, his hands disentangled themselves from her hair and made their way down her back, only to grasp her thighs and lift her. She obediently wrapped her legs around his waist as her own fingers got lost in his unruly black locks.

He pulled his mouth away from hers just long enough to find that sweet little spot on the crook of her neck. She ground her hips into him and swallowed his moan, kissing him with all the intensity that made her who she was.

His hands slipped down her thighs and he thanked whoever was up there for her having worn a skirt. Soft, warm flesh greeted calloused fingertips and her pleased sigh did wonders on his ears as he started to explore.

"Harry…" His name came out as a breathy whisper as fingers came across lace panties. He'd bet a galleon they were red.

Her fingers traced a path down his chest and quickly found his belt buckle. She wasted no time undoing it and had just unbuttoned his jeans when they heard Ron's voice calling out, forcing them to freeze.

"Oi!!! Has anyone seen Harry?!" A soft murmur ran through the house before the party started back up once more.

Harry sighed, resting his forehead against her shoulder as she played with his hair.

"I suppose we ought to…." He trailed off, glaring as the door in his frustration. He felt her nod in a dejected sort of manner.

"Knowing our luck he'll come bursting in here next." He could hear the irritation in her voice and feel it in her body as he set her down.

They took a few moments to rearrange clothes, fix hair, and redo buttons before he moved to the door, turning a bit so he could study her in the small sliver of light it allowed. She was running her fingers through her hair in a hopeless attempt to restrain her bushy locks when she noticed his stare.

She smiled gently at him, brown eyes twinkling just so. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her swollen lips before tugging gently on a stray lock of brown hair. He was about to leave when her voice stopped him.

"See you tonight at my place?" Her voice was confident; she already knew the answer. With a nod he slipped out of the hall closet undetected, the guests far too gone to notice or care about his sudden appearance.

He had just spotted Ron in the kitchen and was making his way to his redheaded best friend and the very pregnant Luna Weasley when a flash of brown caught his attention.

Coming out of the hall closet was Hermione Granger, a disheveled mess that had never looked better.


End file.
